


Trimesters

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Head Aches, Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Nausea, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Vomiting, hand holding, made up fertility drug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Paul nursed Daryl back to health after his torture at the Sanctuary. They became close and intimate, only not in the romantic and sexual way that Paul wanted. When Rick and Rosita suddenly show up at Hilltop with a sick Daryl, Paul becomes protective, especially when he finds out what has Daryl so sick.ON HIATUS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an rp that I did with a friend! Some of the plots in the story were done by her, so I give her half the credit for this story! Also, the idea for a drug creating a temporary womb was something I read in a fanfic a very long time ago. 
> 
> I changed the title to Trimsters because I'm going to try to have the story take place during Daryl's pregnancy.

“Jesus, I don't like you going out there by yourself.” Maggie followed Paul down the stairs of Barrington House. The scout had planned for an emergency scavenging trip, and wanted to go alone. They were in desperate need of bullets and Paul knew of an Academy about four hours away. 

“I don't have a choice, Maggie. Too many people can't leave Hilltop, not with our prisoners and not with more Saviors watching us.” Paul opened the door after getting his jacket on. “If we're going to fight in this war, we need ammo.”

Maggie huffed and followed him out on the porch. “Jesus, at least take Kal or Wes with you!”

“No, Maggie. They're still training the rest of the community.” He checked to make sure he had his knives and made his way across the field toward the gate. 

“Jesus-” Maggie started going after him again. 

“Jesus! Car coming!” Kal called from on top of the gate, pointing toward the distance. 

Maggie and Jesus both stopped and looked up at the man. “Who is it?” She called up to him, nerves building up that it might be the Saviors. 

Kal squinted, trying to see what model the car was as it pulled closer. “It's a Chrysler! I think it's Alexandria!” 

Maggie smiled. “Open the gate!” She hurried toward it, passing Paul who quickly followed her. 

The navy blue Chrysler pulled in, stopping next to Paul and Maggie. Rick, Daryl and Rosita were inside. Rick got out and hurried around to the passenger's side, opening it to get Daryl out. Maggie stepped forward, a worried look crossing her face. “Rick! What's wrong with Daryl?”

Jesus moved forward, reaching to help Rick carry Daryl. “He doesn't look too good.” He'd seen Daryl at his worst after rescuing him from the Sanctuary. He'd helped the man wash up in the shower when he'd been too weak to, feed him and nursed him back to health. They'd built an intimate relationship, not sexual or romantic, just intimate. 

Tara came over to greet them and left with Rosita. Rick watched them go, smiling a bit, then turned to Paul and Maggie. “He's been sick the last week, throwing up everything he eats or drinks, sleeping all the time 'n complainin of bad headaches. He passed out while we were rebuilding the guard tower by the gate.” Rick gave Paul a grateful look. “He needs to see Carson.”

Maggie shook her head. “Negan took Carson, but I think Alex can help him.” She led them over to the medical trailer and opened the door. Rick and Paul dragged Daryl in and over to one of the cots. “Alex!” Maggie followed them, calling out for the nurse that had taken over as doctor after Negan took Carson.

Alex hurried out of a back room, pulling a shirt on. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. It's my friend, Daryl.” She motioned to the hunter laid out on the table.

Alex washed his hands and pulled over a vitals machine. He got the blood pressure cuff wrapped around Daryl's bicep and hit the button to start the machine up. He took Daryl's temperature and counted his heart beats for a minute. Maggie, Paul and Rick waited nervously, watching the nurse turned doctor. After several minutes, Rick grew impatient. 

“What's wrong with him?”

Alex looked over at them. “His blood pressure and temperature are elevated, he may have contracted a virus or infection. Has he been injured recently?”

Rick shook his head. “Not since the Sanctuary, but Carson gave him a clean bill of health two weeks ago.”

“Has he ate anything raw? Or drank dirty water from a river?”

Rick sighed and shook his head again. “No! Daryl's a very cautious person! He's one of the best survivors I know! He'd never do anything to jeopardize his own health, or any of ours!”

Paul turned to Rick, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Rick, calm down. I understand you're worried, but Alex is just trying to get information. Without any equipment, it's hard to determine what could be wrong.”

Rick reached up to swat Paul's hand off his shoulder. “Just find out what's wrong with him. Maybe Negan did something to him.” He gave Paul a look and left the trailer. 

Maggie hurried after him. “Rick, wait.”

Alex sighed and shook his head. He kept the cuff around Daryl's bicep. “You were the one to nurse Daryl back to health, did he mention anything to you?”

Paul stepped closer to the cot, looking down at Daryl affectionately. He reached and took Daryl's hand, holding it gently. “He said Negan drugged him with something. It didn't have a taste, but it made him hot, dizzy and gave him some serious stomach cramps. He said he even vomited blood once.”

Alex looked up at Paul. “Did he tell Carson this?”

“... No. The drug-” Paul looked down at Daryl, biting his bottom lip. Could he have contracted an STD from Negan. “... The drug made Daryl.... aroused... and... Negan...” He sighed. “Negan assaulted him.”

Alex's eyes widened and he looked down at Daryl. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. He carefully pushed Daryl's shirt up and started pushing on his stomach. He paled a bit. “He's pregnant.”

Paul blinked and looked down at Daryl's belly, then back up at Alex. “... What? How?”

Alex lowered Daryl's shirt again and grabbed a rolling stool to sit down. “Just before the turn, there was this fertility drug, Womb-X, in the human testing stages. It's a little pill that a gay man or an infertile woman can take that creates an artificial womb and egg using the surrounding tissue, thus the blood in the vomit. The pill acts as an aphrodisiac as well, as the womb only last a few days before it dies and gets expelled.”

Paul shifted from foot to foot. He remembered hearing about the drug. It had been very successful and was in the process of being released. His boyfriend at the time had been so excited and wanted to try it out later on in their relationship. Paul had been a bit freaked out. They'd only been together a few months when the drug was to be released. He'd broken up with the man a few weeks before the turn. Paul sighed a bit. When Daryl started to stir, his fingers tightened in Paul's grip. The scout put a smile on his lips, rubbing Daryl's wrist affectionately. “Hey, sleeping beauty.”

Daryl's bleary eyes glared at Paul. “The only beauty here is you.” He murmured. 

Paul blushed and smiled more. “Keep being sweet to me and I might think you're sweet on me.”

The hunter grinned a bit, fingers curling around Paul's hand. Alex cleared his throat. “Daryl, you wanna tell me some of the symptoms you've been experiencing?”

Daryl looked over at Alex, glaring a bit. Paul had told him all about the problems Alex had caused for him. When Paul squeezed Daryl's hand encouragingly, Daryl sighed and squeezed back. “Nausea, vomiting... been more tired than usual... getting headaches... think my feet swelled up one day.”

Alex nodded. “Well... I'm gonna do a sonogram to confirm my suspicion, but I have a good idea what's wrong.” He got up and made his way over to the corner of the room where a sonograph machine and brought it back over. 

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “A sonogram? What? Ya think I got an ulcer 'r somethin?”

The nurse gave him a bit of a look. “Or something...” He murmured and fired the machine up.

“It'll be alright, Daryl.” Paul whispered, sitting on the edge of the cot carefully. He lifted Daryl's shirt up enough for Alex to spread some gel and press the wand down. 

Alex moved the wand around a bit until he finally found what he was looking for. “There it is.”

Daryl tilted his head. “What? What is it?”

The nurse turned the screen and pointed to a tiny bean shape. “That... is your baby.” He whispered.

Daryl stared at the screen for a moment, then looked at Alex. “... Are ya shittin me? I can't... 'm a man... I can't carry babies.”

Paul rubbed Daryl's forearm. “Daryl, that drug Negan gave you was a fertility drug. The drug creates a temporary womb and an artificial egg using the tissues from your surrounding organs. When Negan-”

“... 'm carryin Negan's kid?” Daryl whispered. He slid his fingers out of Paul's hand and sat up, shoving Alex's hand away. “Yer tellin me... that when that psycho drugged 'n raped me... he got me pregnant?” He reached for his other bicep, yanking the blood pressure cuff off and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Daryl,” Paul reached to pet his hands on Daryl's shoulders, “calm down.” He whispered, surprised when the hunter actually stopped moving and looked at him. “I know this is a lot to process, but it's going to be okay.” He looked at Alex. “How far along is he?”

“Well, I didn't get a good look.” Alex said, looking at Daryl.

Paul looked back at Daryl, putting a hand on his cheek. “Lay back down for me?” Daryl swallowed thickly, but nodded and laid back down. Paul pushed his shirt up again. “Go ahead, Alex.”

The nurse nodded and put the wand back to Daryl's stomach. He found the baby again and started printing pictures and taking the baby's size. “... Six weeks and two days.” He removed the wand and grabbed a dry rag to wipe Daryl's stomach off.

“Is it possible for him to get an abortion?” Paul took the rag before Alex could touch Daryl and started wiping the hunter's stomach off.

Alex turned the machine off and handed the pictures to Daryl. He pushed the machine back into the corner. “It's too late for morning after pills and I don't have the equipment to do a proper abortion.” He turned back to them. “I'm sorry, Daryl. You're just going to have to try to carry the baby to term and then maybe give it away.”

Daryl sat up, pushing his shirt down. He looked at the sonogram photos in his hand. This tiny little bean looking thing was in his stomach. It was kind of amazing. Paul stood up from the cot, tossing the soiled rag to a bask by the cot. He stared down at Daryl, unsure what the hunter was feeling at the moment. He reached down to pet the hunter's hair, pushing locks of hair away from his face. 

“Daryl..?” The hunter looked up, unshed tears in his eyes. Paul cooed softly. “Come on, let's go to my trailer.” He reached down and took Daryl's hand. He helped the hunter up and thanked Alex with a wave. As soon as they stepped out of the medical trailer, Rick and Maggie came up to them. Paul held his hand up to stop them and continued to lead Daryl to his own trailer. He opened the door, letting Daryl in first. “Lay down. I'm gonna go talk to Rick and Maggie for a second.” He rubbed Daryl's back for a moment before shutting the door. 

Daryl watched the door shut and sighed. He looked around the tiny trailer. He spotted a bottle of water on the counter, but his stomach churned at the thought of drinking anything. He walked over to the bed and kicked his boots off. He laid down, resting the pictures of the baby on his chest, face down. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, but the nausea kept him awake. He sighed and rubbed his face. What was he going to do?

Paul walked over to Rick and Maggie. “Sorry, but Daryl wasn't really ready for questions.” he crossed his arms over his chest, looking from Rick to Maggie. 

“Is he alright? What did Alex say?” Maggie asked, worry evident on her face. 

The scout looked down at the ground, shifting on his feet a bit. “I'm not at liberty to say.”

Rick glared at him, his hands on his hips. “Don't give us that shit, Jesus.”

Paul glared right back, eyes cold and hard and voice strict when he spoke. “It's not my business, Rick. If Daryl wants to tell you, he'll tell you. The most I'm going to say is that he's not dying.”

“Fine, then I'll go talk to him.” He tried to shove past Paul, but the scout put a hand on his chest and shoved him back. 

“No, Rick. He needs to rest.” Paul didn't care if Rick used to be a cop, was Daryl's brother and the leader of Alexandria. He wouldn't stand for the man's bull shit, especially not when it came to Daryl. “You can talk to him when he's ready.” He gave Maggie a nod and turned away, walking back toward his trailer. 

When he stepped inside, he heard Daryl throwing up in the bathroom. He sighed and grabbed a fresh bottle of water and some homemade crackers. He walked to the bathroom and knocked. “Daryl?”

The toilet flushed. “Yeah...”

Paul opened the door and peeked in. “You okay?”

Daryl chuckled bitterly. “Am I okay..? 'm pregnant... with a maniac's child... I haven't been okay for months.”

Paul stared at him for a moment. He stepped inside, setting the crackers and water on the counter. He grabbed a rag and got it wet. “You're going to have to be okay eventually, Daryl. Yes, you're carrying a baby, but it's not Negan's. He may have sired it, but it's not his. It's your baby.” He knelt down, gently wiping Daryl's pale, sweaty face clean. He tossed the rag aside and looked Daryl in the eye. “What's done is done. What you do from here on out, is up to you. Carry it, keep it or give it away... it's all up to you.” 

Daryl sniffled a bit and nodded. He leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed. “... My baby..?”

Paul smiled, grabbing the water and crackers. “Yeah. Your baby.” He settled on the floor with Daryl, figuring they'd probably be here for a while. “Here, drink some water and eat some crackers for me.”

Daryl opened his eyes and slowly took the water. “It ain't drugged?” He gave Paul a bit of a teasing smile. 

Paul chuckled softly and shook his head. “Only if you count love potions.” 

They chuckled and Daryl drank the water slowly. He nibbled on the crackers a bit. They sat in silence, Paul watching over Daryl in case he threw up again and Daryl lost in his thoughts. Once most of the crackers were gone and bottle empty, Paul helped Daryl off the floor and to the bed. He refilled the water and put the remaining crackers away. He brought the water over to Daryl and covered him with the blanket. 

“Get some sleep, Angel.” He whispered, stroking Daryl's hair. 

Daryl grabbed Paul's hand before he could leave. “Paul, stay here with me..?”

Paul smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Of course. I'm not going anywhere. Stay here as long as you need to, Daryl.” 

“Sleep with me?” Daryl's voice was soft and held a shy nervousness to it. 

“You think I'm gonna sleep on the couch? I'm sure you know how uncomfortable that thing is.” Paul chuckled and leaned down to kiss Daryl softly, their lips meeting in the gentlest kiss either of them had ever experienced. 

Daryl sighed into the kiss, feeling his heart skip a beat and his body heat up in a delicious way. It was like his body was floating and Paul's arms were the only thing holding him down. He opened his eyes when Paul pulled back. “What was that fer?”

Paul smiled, stroking Daryl's hair. “Cause you're handsome and perfect.” He sat up. “I'm gonna shower and get changed for bed.” He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and went into the bathroom. 

Daryl watched him, sighing as the door shut. He should've freaked out by Paul kissing him suddenly, but he hadn't and that shocked him. He trusted Paul, but after what Negan had done, he hadn't let anyone touch him. Letting Paul nurse him back to health after bringing him back had been difficult. He hadn't had a choice, however. He'd had a choice tonight. He could've pushed the scout away and told him to leave him alone, but he hadn't wanted to. He wanted Paul to be close, needed him close. He couldn't go through this pregnancy alone. 

The bathroom door opened and Paul came out, ready for bed. He crawled in next to Daryl, smiling sweetly. “Get some sleep, Angel.” 

Daryl rolled over onto his side, tensing for only a second when Paul curled up to his back. He relaxed, letting Paul's scent and warmth lull him to sleep. Paul stayed awake, hand over Daryl's belly protectively. His thumb stroked the tiny, hard bump. He would protect Daryl and the baby at all costs.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I really couldn't think of anything to add to it. Next chapter, shit's gonna happen!

1 Month Ago:

Paul sighed as he left the trailer, shutting the door quietly so he didn't wake the slumbering tiger inside. Daryl had been in and out of consciousness since his shower, waking every hour or so freaking out and attacking anything near by. Paul had calmed him down from more than one freak out. Now, Daryl had been asleep for several hours and Paul needed a break. He walked across the field to Barrington House to get something to eat and drink. He heard Maggie in the office, talking to Kal and peeked in. 

Maggie smiled when she saw him. “Jesus, how's Daryl?” She stood up from the desk and walked over to him. When she saw how tired he looked, she frowned. “You look exhausted.”

Paul met her across the room, arms crossed over his chest. “I'm alright. Daryl's finally sleeping more than an hour at a time, so I decided to get a little air and maybe get something to eat. I've been stuck in the trailer, so I haven't been able to stock up on my pantry.”

Maggie frowned more. “If Daryl's too much, you could get some help. I'm sure Tara or Rosita wouldn't mind.”

Jesus shook his head. “He's not too much, Maggie. He's been through a very traumatizing experience, he doesn't need a bunch of different people around him. He has moments where he freaks out and attacks the first person he sees. Tara and Rosita wouldn't be able to over power him like I can.” He smiled and patted Maggie's shoulder. “I'll be fine... and so will he.” He kissed her cheek and gave Kal a polite nod. He left the room, heading down the hall to the kitchen.

He grabbed a box and started going through the pantry, grabbing enough food for two people to last a few days. He made sure to grab enough water as well. Daryl was severely dehydrated and would need as much as his stomach could handle. Once he was done in the pantry, he went across the hall into the medicine pantry and picked out a few things there as well. His box was full, so he headed out, crossing the field back to his trailer. When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was the table was turned over. 

“Daryl..?” He put his box down and walked up to it. He flipped it over and looked toward the bed. Daryl wasn't in the bed. Paul's heart skipped a beat and he looked around. “Daryl!” He rushed to the bathroom, swinging the door open. Daryl was curled up in the shower stall, a knife in his hand and shivering a bit. Paul sighed and relaxed. He walked over and knelt down. “Daryl..? What're you doing in here?”

Daryl's eyes were glancing around in paranoia. “Negan...”

Paul moved closer, reaching to take the knife from him. “Daryl, Negan isn't here. You're in my trailer.” He took the knife from Daryl and put it on the counter. 

Daryl slowly uncurled and crawled into Paul's lap, clinging to him. He rested his head on Paul's shoulder. He was hot, his stomach hurt and he was nauseous. “Don't feel good...”

Paul cooed softly, rubbing his back. “I know, Angel.” He kissed Daryl's cheek. “I've got some medicine.” He helped Daryl stand up and led him back into the main room. He laid Daryl down and covered him up. He gave the hunter some medicine for his stomach with some water and crackers. 

Daryl fell into a fitful sleep after he ate as much as his stomach would let him. Paul stayed awake, curled up next to the hunter and petting his hair to try to soothe him. He was exhausted. He needed sleep, he needed rest and he needed to be helping around the community to prepare for Negan's inevitable attack. He looked down at Daryl when the man whimpered and nuzzled closer. Having Paul close seemed to help the man sleep better. Paul smiled. Daryl needed him, so he would take care of him. 

 

Present:

Paul sat at the table in his trailer, watching Daryl sleep. Thinking back on those first few nights that Daryl had stayed with him, he now knew why Daryl had been so sick. It hadn't been morning sickness, but it had been Daryl's organs shifting to accommodate the fetus. If Negan ever came around, Paul was going to slit his throat. He couldn't believe Negan would have the galls to do something like this to another person. Daryl couldn't abort the fetus. Without proper medical equipment, there was no way to abort the fetus from a temporary womb inside a male body. A woman could easily expel a fetus, but a male had no real uterus or vagina. Daryl would have to have the baby by c-section as well. 

The scout sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. Daryl had been up and down all night, going to the bathroom to throw up. Paul had woken with him each time, rubbing his back and giving him water and crackers to try to settle the morning sickness. Why do they even call it morning sickness? Daryl's nausea had been lasting all day. If he wasn't throwing up, he was sleeping. If he wasn't sleeping, he was throwing up. To think women sometimes do this multiple times. Paul shook his head. He'd always viewed child birth as a miracle and believed women were special for being able to carry life. Now, Daryl was carrying a life; and, despite it having been forced on him, Paul still believed it to be a miracle. 

“Paul..?”

Paul shook himself from his thoughts and got up. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge carefully. “I'm right here. You okay?” He reached to pet Daryl's hair, pushing strands out of his eyes. 

Daryl hummed an affirmative and leaned into Paul's hand. “... Ya kissed me last night.”

Paul smiled nervously. “I did.” He'd honestly hoped Daryl would forget about that between all the vomiting and lack of sleep. Lady Luck had never been on his side, however. 

“Why?” Daryl looked up at Paul, eyes so tired. He was so sore and weak. 

There wasn't any anger in Daryl's eyes that Paul could see. He was more curious and maybe even a little hopeful. The scout hummed, letting his hand stroke down Daryl's stubbly cheek. “... I like you, Daryl. I think you're handsome and strong, so very loyal... and who couldn't fall for those big arms of yours?” Daryl's blush made Paul chuckle. He sobered up after a moment. “I am serious, Daryl. I like you.” He paused, hoping Daryl didn't hate him for kissing him out of the blue like that. “... Did I... upset you?”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah. Ya shocked me, but... it wasn't bad. I liked it. Had it been anyone else, I'd've punched the shit outta them; but, not you.” He reached up to stroke his fingers through Paul's golden brown, silky hair. “Not you.”

Paul smiled and leaned into his hand. “So, where do we go from here?”

The hunter shrugged a bit, but the movement made him nauseous, so he closed his eyes for a moment. “D'ya wanna be with me? Even though 'm carryin... his.... baby?”

Paul chuckled and leaned down closer to him. “Daryl, I'd want to be with you if you had only one arm and were blind.” 

Daryl's eye sight was very important to him. His eye sight allowed him to observe his surroundings, to track and hunt, to see that his family was safe. So, for Daryl to know that Paul would still like him if he was blind and couldn't use his prized crossbow, it brought tears to his eyes. He blamed the hormones, though. 

“Kiss me again...”

“Gladly.” Paul whispered and leaned down to kiss Daryl. He kept it soft a sweet, loving the feeling of Daryl's warm lips against his own. At least, he tried to keep it soft and sweet. Daryl seemed to have other plans. He groaned when Daryl's tongue slithered into his mouth. The hunter coaxed Paul's tongue into his own mouth, then sucked on it. Paul's cock jumped to attention. He pulled away, breathing heavily. “Fuck, Angel.”

Daryl gave him a smug smile. “Like that?”

“A little too much.” Paul kissed him again, pulling away before Daryl could deepen it again. Daryl whined at him, making him chuckle. “Get some more sleep. The nausea kept you up all night.” Daryl nodded and didn't argue, eyelids falling over his eyes easily. He fell right to sleep, nuzzled into Paul's pillow. 

Paul sat up and watched Daryl sleep for a while. He eventually got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came back out a while later, glad to see Daryl was still asleep and didn't seem to have moved much. He yawned tiredly and got dressed, pulling on some sweat pants and a tank top. He climbed into bed, cuddling up to Daryl's back and falling right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting this story on Hiatus until I can figure out what to do with it.


End file.
